Don't Forget Me When I'm Gone
by Drmiracle
Summary: Nina has always lived in the same old town with the same old friends and the same old life. But when her mom sends her off to a new boarding school in London, she takes a liking in a boy named Fabian. The only problem: Fabian has a girlfriend.
1. Hell

**Here goes nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hell

I sat in the back seat of my mom's car. I was on my way. On my way to hell, where I would be spending therest of miserable life. I couldn't help but to let out a sigh.

"Nina," my mom said, must have had heard my sigh. "It won't be as bad as you think."

_Ya right,_ I thought.

"I hope you're right," I said instead.

"It's all for the best. England will be wonderful. You'll make new friends."

"I don't want new friends," I declared. "I want my old friends. Like Lilly and Ericka. Why aren't their parents sending them to hell?"

A small gasp escaped her lips. I wondered why until I realized what I'd said. She pulled over with a small thud.

"Nina Martin." She said in a stern voice. "Your dad and me worked hard to give you your education. Especially when we're teachers ourselves, and I find it very cold-hearted that you think _hell_ is the way to describe this school."

I knew she was right. They had been trying to teach me everything I needed to learn. But was a boarding school in England really necessary?

"Mom," I moaned. But she cut me off.

"This boarding school is what's best for you and I'm sorry that you're sad. I really am but you will come home on the holidays and it's not like I'm leaving you with one foot in the grave!" After those last words she pulled back onto the busy street without speaking another word to me.

_Hell here I come,_ I thought in my head.

"Here I come."


	2. My Best Friends & My Enemies

**Chapter 2: My Best Friends, My Enemies, and My Love Obsessions**

When I arrived at Anubis House, my boarding school house in England, I made a list of do's and don'ts.

1: Stay hidden from sight

2: Don't mix with the Brits

3: Never talk to enemies

4: Never stick around for deep conversation

Sadly, that list was not followed. I made daily routines of mistakes each day. For instance, staying hidden from sight and mixing with Brits on the list was not followed. Tripping over my shoes in front of the cute guy, Fabian, was almost an hourly habit. It seemed like there was no way to escape it. But as the hourly habit went on, he began to think it was kinda cute, and flashed me a smile every once and a while.

And as for staying away from enemies… Well, let's just say Patricia Williamson didn't like me much, or so I thought.

I walked into the living room Sunday morning, happy about having a day off from school, or having to say why I didn't have an accent, shall I say.

I sat gracefully-gracefully for me anyway-down on the couch and read a magazine. I knew he was staring at me. He was right across the room from me. I tried not to look up and blush.

"What d'you think of Nina," I heard Joy say.

"She's, different." I heard him say. "In a good way, though. She's….. special."

"You really think that, Fabian."

"I seriously, really, absolutely think that."

Joy's skin suddenly turned red and then pink and then red again. Then it turned slowly back to its tan pale color as Fabian kissed her.

"But I think you're so much more special than her." He said.

That was the one thing standing in front of me and Fabian. Joy.

I hated the fact that she had to have him. I hated the fact that I _couldn't_ have him. I hated everything about this love triangle at the moment. But I guessed I just had to live with it. I guessed I just had to live with my feelings for him…

"Nina." I heard Amber say.

I didn't realize I was staring off until I looked up at Amber. She looked at me with glowing, staring eyes and blonde, bouncy hair.

"I'm fine," I assured her, reading her expression immediately.

"Good," she said. "Because _we_," she said it loudly. "Have to finish this history project about the Ancient Egyptians."

That was Amber. Always worrying about her homework. And for all the wrong reasons, too.

"Umm, right now?" I asked.

"Yes right now," She said, dragging me over to the table.

"What do we do first?"

"It's easy." She flipped her beautiful blonde hair and started explaining everything to me.

I didn't really even pay any attention. I was too busy watching Fabian and Joy laughing and joking happily in the kitchen. Before I could blink Amber was back on my heels.

"Nina!" She half way yelled.

"I'm listening," I said, turning all my attention back to her.

_Maybe they're meant for each other._ Those were the last of my thoughts that didn't involve Ancient Egyptians that day.


	3. Why Am I Doing This? For Love?

**Chapter 3: Why Am I Doing This? For Love?**

The next day was cloudy and rainy. I could barely see through all the foggy windows and blurry could. It was too bad we didn't have school that day. They probably thought we were old enough to handle a bit of fog and rain. And they were right if they did.

I ate my breakfast early with Amber and Mara that day. They were the only friends I had so far.

"I wanted to go out to town today." Mara sighed. "I guess Mother Nature decided to ruin my plans." She sighed. "Maybe tomorrow." She got up, tossed her bowl in the sink and left out the door, swinging a blue umbrella in her hands.

Amber started to talk about Ancient Egyptians again, and that's when I left.

In Miss Elizabeth's class we did drama. We did it so much we could breathe it.

This week we were acting out of a book. Romeo and Juliet to be exact.

"Who wants to go up and recite some lines?" Miss E. asked.

Joy's hand shot up, dragging Fabian's with her.

"Fabian, Joy." She said. "Come on up."

They ran up on stage-or more Joy running and dragging Fabian along.

_Maybe they're not meant for each other._ I thought.

"Ok," said Miss E. "Read chapter two-"

""Kiss?"" Joy finished. "I love that chapter."

"Then go ahead and read the 20th paragraph for us all." Miss E's voice sounded edgy, as if to say she didn't like that her sentence was interrupted. Which I knew she was.

"OK," Joy said. She pulled her book up in front of her. Apparently, she had already gotten to that page. "Romeo-," She started.

"What a moment." Fabian said. He was still trying to find the page. Joy looked annoyed.

"Here we go." Fabian said after a minute. "Go ahead Joy."

"Oh Romeo," Joy started again. At that moment the bell rang. Joy hit Fabian with her book. Him finding the page must've took him longer than I thought.

I picked up my book bag and headed out the door. I didn't hear the footsteps running after me until I was in the hall.

"NINA!" Someone shouted.

I turned around and realized it was Fabian.

"Hey." he said once he was next to me.

I waved.

"I wondered if you wanted to do this drama project with me. You can pick the play or book. I don't mind."

"Aren't you doing it with Joy?" I asked, a little too harsh.

"She's doing it with Jake." He answered.

"Jake?" I asked, astounded by how casually he said it.

Jacob Lator, or Jake as we know him, was the cutest boy in school, next to in Fabian -in my mind- of course. He had dark hair, full lips, and a mesmerizing smile.

"Yeah." He said, still so casual.

"Well, I guess I'd be honored to do this project with you. If I can get Amber to understand, of course."

"Oh no she's doing it with Mara. I checked to make sure it was okay before I asked." He smiled.

_He really wants to do this project with me. _I thought.

"Ok." I answered. "Let's start today."

"Today." He agreed.

I sort of blushed and then walked away. Why oh why did I have to blush while trying to look cool?

That day after school I changed into some old jeans and a clean T-shirt. I didn't want him to think I was _trying _to look good for him.

I brushed my curly, messy hair and tied it into a ponytail. _Keep it casual._ I thought. I took a big deep breathe and headed out the door, only to find Fabian outside it in a knocking position.

"I thought you meant your room," he laughed.

"I thought you meant yours." I said, laughing too.

"How about the living room instead." He suggested. "It's nice and quiet. Everyone's in their rooms."

"Sure." I agreed.

And so we walked into the living room.

Paper and pens were neatly set on the table by the couch.

"I sort of knew this would happen." He said.

I fought off a laugh and sat on the couch. I gestured for him to sit, too.

"Oh," he said, sitting next to me. "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's just brainstorm." I said.

When I woke up the next morning in my bed I didn't know what to think. For one, my alarm hadn't went off. And for another I had kissed Fabian Rutter the day before.

I didn't know how it happened. It just... _did._

We had been sitting on the floor, going through old plays' scripts, and then-BOOM! We kissed.

I felt a feeling of both pleasure and guilt within myself. What would Joy think? Wou;d she be mad or sad? Would she want to murder me? Or maybe she didn't mind me kissing Fabian….

I tried to shake the memory out of my head. I jumped out of bed and threw on my uniform, not even bothering with my hair. If it was messy now it'd be messy at the end of the day. I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door and straight for school.

It must've been somewhere around second period when I arrived because no one I knew was in my first period class with Mr. Sweet, our headmaster.

"Sorry." I said.

The whole class was staring at me. I rushed out of the door and into the halls.

_They must be with Miss Elizabeth._ I thought. I ran to the drama room to see if it was true. It was.

"Oh," Miss Elizabeth said. "Sit Nina. We were just going over groups. You're with Fabian I suppose?"

I nodded so hard I thought my head would fall off.

"Good. Now sit."

I sat in a seat as far away from Fabian as possible. I couldn't risk feeling the pleasurable and yet guilty feeling again.

Miss Elizabeth talked her way through this lesson. It was all about partnership-which was completely out of the blue considering the week's lesson was supposed to be character connections. But she talked about partnership and how you're supposed to help and understand your partner and ect. I just couldn't stand to hear the word partner because I thought of Fabian and when I thought of Fabian I thought of the kiss and when I thought of the kiss I thought of the pleasurable yet guilty feeling. Thinking about all that made me get the pleasurable yet guilty feeling. Why did she have to say partner so much?

Finally she said "partner" the one millionth time and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out into the cold day and cried for no apparent reason. Probably because I felt guilty and disgusted with myself inside and out.

I heard footsteps running towards me. I knew they must be Fabian's. I thought about running away. But then I thought again. Maybe we could talk this out and this weird mixed up feeling would be gone. I stayed in my spot like a statue.

Fabian's footsteps grew closer, and I grew stiller. Finally he was right next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I couldn't believe this question. Like he didn't know.

"What do you think is wrong?" I said, not even bothering to fight back tears.

"Oh." Fabian said. "The kiss."

He stopped and stared into my eyes.

"That kiss was amazing. It felt better than anything in the world to me."

"Better than kissing Joy," I asked, forgetting what I wanted myself to say.

"Better than kissing Joy," he assured me.

And then he did it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. His warm breathe felt good on my skin. I got a chill as he hugged me tighter.

I felt pleasure and then guilt and then pleasure again. My emotions changed until they stopped at guilty. I shoved him away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have a girlfriend! A beautiful, kind one who loves you and you're kissing another girl! Who do you think you are?"

"Nina, I love you. You and only you."

"Then why are you still dating Joy? Why haven't you broken up with her already?" I said. It felt like questioning someone who had just commited a crime. Technically he just had. Twice.

"I don't know how to. I don't wanna hurt her _or_ make her angry. You haven't seen what she's capable of."

"I don't care. We can't do this." I tried to walk away.

He snatched me around the waist and pressed his lips against mine again.

No guilt. Absolutely none. All pleasure. Pleasure I wanted to keep.


	4. Dang It! Why Did I Just Tell?

**Chapter 4: Dang It! Why Did I Just Tell**

Me and Fabian started making regular secret dates. We went to the park some days, walked in the forest others, and sometimes we just went to the very back of the pizza parlor and hoped we wouldn't be recognized later.

We walked hand in hand once we were sure no one we knew saw us. The secret relationship thing was starting to get fun.

We walked in a week after our first agreed kiss with our usual excuse.

"Project," we said together.

None seemed to care. They had grown used to us going out for an hour or two and coming straight back. They were all under the impression we had been going to the closed theatre on Main Street to practice our new lines-now we were going to preform Romeo and Juliet, me as the queen and him as Romeo.

I sat at the far end of the room and he sat next to Joy to cuddle. I could see Joy felt the shift of her and Fabian's relationship now that he was acting more free of her leash.

"Hey Fabes," She said.

He refused her kiss.

I coughed as to say, "just go with it."

He kissed Joy, getting what my cough had meant.

"I think I'll go practice my lines." Mara said, getting up and leaving.

I smiled at her before she left. She had given one of her 'let's meet up later' waves and moved on. I wondered why she wanted to meet.

Fabian flashed me a smile. I blushed.

Joy looked at us both with curious eyes. She obviously saw what had happened.

I left the room, leaving Joy nothing but Fabian to stare at.

I figured I'd go up to Mara's room to see what she wanted. I knocked on the door quietly. She opened it and pulled me in swiftly.

Amber was sitting on the bed with a serious look on her face. Her blonde curls were a loose braid today. And her eyes glew bright just as normal.

And as for Mara, she looked ecstatic and her long hair hung down to her back. Her eyes were searching my face for any sign of-a clue I guess.

"What is this?" I finally asked.

"This," Amber said. "Is a meeting."

"And this meeting is going to end with you answering one question." Mara added. "Are you or are you not dating Fabian?"

I felt a sudden thunder of shock and fear in my stomache. It must have shown on my face because of what Mara said.

"Not that we wanna tell! We just wanna now."

I nodded slowly. I was still shocked.

Mara squealed. Amber sighed. It was weird how their personalities were different and yet they had been best friends since pre-school.

"We won't tell a soul," Mara squealed. Amber sighed again.

I was scared to death. Why had I just nodded? Why hadn't I just lied? Oh right, because I'm stupid.


	5. I'm Leaving, Don't You Forget Me

**Chapter 5: I'm Leaving, Don't You Forget Me**

The month after my secret had been put into the hands of a gossiper and an over responsible school obsessed diva, I put my relationship with Fabian to a hault. We didn't break up or anything. We just started being more careful to leave the house at different times and to study separately. But his feelings for me didn't change and vice versa. Joy never had any idea or questions about me and Fabian. That made me pleased and guilty. But I knew I was sparing her feelings by doing this.

One day Mr. Sweet called me up to his office. I didn't know why considering I never did anything bad except have an _affair_ with Fabian. I walked up to his office, for once fixing my hair. I didn't want the headmaster to think I was a homewrecker or something! So I put it into a neat bun.

I knocked on his office door and the voice of Mr. Sweet say, "Come in." I stepped inside his small office.

"Please sit Miss Martin." He said.

I knew it must've been bad if I had to sit. But I sat anyway.

"What is it?" I blurted out.

"I'm sorry but I have some terrible news for you Miss Martin."

His voice was stern and his face worried.

"Your mother and father have been in a most unfortunate car accident."

I felt my expression change to worried sick.

"What hospital are they in? Grossmont? I can buy a ticket to America today Mr.-"

"Nina." He interrupted me. My face changed to Miss Elizabeth's face when Joy interrupted her. "Your parents didn't make it through the crash. I'm sorry but they're dead. I've got your plane ticket right here."

He handed me a yellow strip of paper meant to be my ticket.

"My mom and dad are dead?" I asked, tears filling up in my eyes. "Please tell me this is a joke! Am I dreaming?"

Mr. Sweet nodded "no."

I crumbled onto the floor like specs of dust. I cried into my lap. Mr. Sweet tried to comfort me but it was useless. My mom and dad were dead. And so was I, or atleast it felt like it.

I missed the rest of the day of school. I stayed home to pack and cry and then pack again. I'd miss Fabian and Amber and Mara. I'd miss sneaking around and fooling Joy. I'd miss it all. If only I could have one more day….

I heard the door open and close downstairs. Footsteps were moving around.

I took a box in one arm and walked down the steps.

They all stopped and looked at me. I hoped the box would give it all away so I wouldn't have to say anything. I didn't.

"Nina!" Amber said. She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I dropped the box on the floor.

Mara and Fabian joined in. Alfie did, too-that was a surprise.

Mara asked everyone's question in one word. "Why?"

"My parents, they were in a car crash and-"

"They didn't make it," Amber finished for me.

Now everyone hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you all." I said, crying again. "I'll think of you all every single day."

I heard a faint honk from outside.

"There's my cab."

Everyone hugged me tighter.

"Bye guys."

They all let go.

I didn't know Jerome had left the hug until he came down with my boxes.

"Here you go." He said, handing them to me. He hugged me tight.

I pulled away from his hug and picked up all of my boxes.

I walked outside with everyone following me. I put my stuff in the cab and hugged everyone except for one.

Fabian.

He walked up to me and said one thing.

"Nina."

I knew she was watching. I didn't care. This was the last time I'd see Fabian in years. "Sorry Joy." I said. And then I pulled Fabian towards me and kissed him. I might've kissed him for minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Years maybe. But all I knew is when we pulled apart, we hadn't kissed long enough.

Everyone's mouths were opened except for Mara and Amber's. They knew the secret too well to be surprised.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you, too." He said.

I wanted to kiss him again but I heard the cab man honk and I got in.

The cab started and I cried. I'd never see them again.

I was almost to the airport and then- BOOOM!

I don't ever remember waking up. I do remember pieces of glass everywhere and then total darkness. I never saw my friends again.

The Tragic End


End file.
